The Epiphany of Reality
by JeffyTime
Summary: Yuri is lost, cold and alone. She wants affection from someone. But who?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello! I really like Doki Doki Literature club, and wanted to write about it! Hope you like :) xoxoxo xp -CG**

 **The Epiphany of Reality**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Beast all over the shop…**

 **You'll be one of them…**

 **Sooner or later...**

 **Pizza sounds good  
right now**

I awoke out of a dastardly daze, on the cold floor of the forest instead of on my bed. I was very angry that my bed was missing, i really liked theat bed and not the ground. This ground is so cold, _so unbelievably_ cold that I really wanted my bed, which was absent at this very moment, which made me angrey. I was looked for a blanket which was nowere to bee seen, but i realized I was in a forest and I was lost. Where was I?

I wanted to get up, but my legs failed as I slumped over after my futile attempts to stand. Fuck. I tried so hard to stand, but I didn't know what legs were! But what I did _DEFINitley_ know about was walking. Oh well.

I saw a man in the distance, in the flat, and clear expanse in front of me. Not a tree was in sigth. I opened my mouth and called over to him with my voices.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" I said loudly. I saw the fgure turn and I saw BRIGHT

 _GREEN_

 _ **EYES**_

The figure vanished as soon as I saw it. I felt something in me. I do'nt know what it was, but I ignored it. That figure looked familiar though, but my feelings told me otherwise. I felt sad, angry, happy, lonely, sad, and angy all at the same time. I tried to push them down, as I do with all of my emotions. I'm so lonely…

I head a guy call over at me behind me." Heyy, who the h**k are you?" The large, and muscular man said.

"Ia m Yuri, do you know where i is?" I akses.

" The man looked around and sighed" Well your in my forest thats for sure."

I felt my face get hot as I increasingly embarrased. I wish I could get up and walk, but it is moot! I hide my face from the imposing man, almost blending with the tres due to his big stature. "I am **GREG** and you are truspassing! I think you need to leave, now!. " My face got so red I could practically burn the forest down with the heat, At least it would be warm, like being in my bed, which I missed verry dearly. "C-c-co-co-could you help me up p-p-p-pleaaase?

"

The might Greg, whose stature rivals Sampson from the Holy Bible (which I have read once, I wasnt' a fan, but I cann understand merit),and hoisted me up mightily. It took aeons to to get my legs to work, but my legs worked! I stood and bowed, thanking him for his help. He was abbout to walk away, but i called to him. "Excuse me, do you knowe where I am?"

"Yuri, your in the forest! Do you need help getting out? He said

I nod

He pointed his hand outward, to the horizon their is a city that way he said.

I bowed once more. "Aregatoe, Greg!" I bowed and made my way that way.

I had a sudden heart in my chest…. It felt familar. I felt a sudden want. But what?

'

 **Author notes: I'm so nervous about posting this, so i hope you like it. Please review and add to favorites please :D -CG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Two chapter s back to back. On roll! Please like the story xoxoxox -CG**

 **The Epiphany of Reality**

 **Chapter 2**

 **What's wrong?**

 **Get a bit of a scare out there? No problem. Have a seat and get comfortable.** __

 **We'll both be hollow before you know it**

I loked on the horizon, and saw the city. It was a small, quaint, puny little town. The small street light illuminated the sky line, and it looked cool. I see the houses, that, like town, were verry small. I saw one house, however. It was much bigger than the ohters. It had 3 floors, against the 1 floor housees surrounding it. The House had larg window, but all curtains were shut. Porbaly becauses the sun was setting on the horizon on the other side.

I walk to the house, hopping they house could help. The door was so bigg, even bigger than greg even. It looked it was made from the trees to the forest, which I had just come from. I knocked on the big old door. I could here the echos from the other side. I could here the muffled footsteeps of the occupants. I heard the locks on the door com apart, and open slow. I saw a man. A man that was different than greg. He wore a bagy suit, and long red tie. And shined dress shoes. He was a little taller then me, and had a very serious expresion.

"Hello? Who are you?" the guys said

"Hi i am Yuri, I wole in the forest and I was wonder if you you could help me. My name is Yuri by the way I said, embarrased that I was talking to a complete stranger who didn't know me. He must think I'm a fool or an incunviniense."""

"Where did you come from do you live here in the cityhe asked

I dont think so, I say"

The guy looked around, like some one was watching. I looke d as well ,and saw that figure again, standing on the pole, with the

 **BGREEN**

 **EYS**

"Come in, quick!" he say

I went in the door, and he shut the door behind me. "Did you see anything?" I askes He shooked his head "forced of habit I guess." he said. I wanted to tell him that the figure was there, close to the house! But if he didn't see I guess it didn't mater.

I am **ROMEO** , I live here. It must have been cold out there do you need a blanket or something, Yuri?" the man saide.

"Yes, thank you. I" said

He left to go up the spiral stairs next to the huge tv. The tv wasn't onn, but It was impressive regardless. Romeo came back with a large red blanket, redder than his tye! I put the blanket around me, the blanket had warmed me up substantially, and not because the blanket embarrased me, because that couldsn'y happen. I still missed my bed, but the blanket would do. I looked at Romeo's face as i warmed mysealf up. He was moving some books away from the couch, witch was alos masive. He had sliked bakc black hair and chsitled features and greyish eyes and had 5 oclock shadoew. He was so handsome, his chistled features made me feel.. Odd? What does this mean though? It doesn't familiar to me.

"Have a seat," Romeo says. I sat on the firm, yet comfotrabel couch. It was soft, and reminded me of my bed. My bed was the only place of solicae I had, I really missed it. I miss my room. I felt sad and angry again. How could this be? Why do i get so emotion around Romero?

"You know, you seem fimiliar." Romero said.

Really how" I asked.

"Cant find it," he said. It confused my, but i ignored it.

Romeo sat next to me, and I could feel my face get flushed again. I burred my cheeks in the blanket so Romero couln'ft see. What was this?

 **Author's Note:** **Thank for read! -CG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Oh boy, a new chatper! How exiting :) -CG**

 **The Epiphany of Realiy**

 **Chapter 2**

 **How about you get married?**

 **I'll think about it in a year**

 **Let's talk about what will happen in a year**

Romo sat nexted too me. He was so cool, but not in the cold way, he was not a corpse hahahaha. His eyes were greyish and his face was cistled, and his hair was in a poytail. He made me feel odd, but what wa sit?

"Are you warem enouf?" Romero askes. I nodd, I was warm, but my bed is gone.

"Great, oh i know, you are are Yuri from Doki Dki Literaute club!" he said as he snaped his finge. I wide my eyes "what is that,"

Romeo looked at me, dark in eyes, "do not worry, it isn't anything to worry about."

"Oka I said y"

Without thought i talked from my mouth "what do you do for a living?" I ask

"" he looked around at house and looked back at my face. "I am app developer obviously.

My eyes wide again "realsy" aske

Romreo throw head back and laughed a hardy laugh "Of course not, an app developer could barley affored a trailer. Owning a grey CX-5 would be even more absurd. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

I was embrased at his cruel joke. I looked away, angry. I was angry.

"Are you angry?' Rome asked "yes, i am angrey, i saud"

"Hahahahahahah do not be angry, i am actually…." Romeo got dark in his eyes again. I swooned d at this darke eys, they made me feel odd agaiin. "I am actual a hitmen." I got confused. My anger leaved as my confusion entered. "What is a hitman?" Romeo shoojk his head "silly yuri, bookworme but doesn"t even know what a hitman is' Romero said. "I think it is batter if you don't find a what a hitman is." Romero said, eys no longer dark. I was gladd they were not _**GREEN**_ because seeing that figur scares me.

"You porbaly need a bed, since you are not from here," he saiys.

"Yes please, i said "ok follow me"

I followed him up the spiral stairs and down the hall two the left. He opened the fdoor down the hall and i seed a bed. It was HUGE. It was bigger than my bed. This one was like two! I looked over at Romeoa "Thank you for the bed!" i said. He nodded

The sun was gone, and night came.

"I am going to bed, i am sleeping on the couch.

I clung onto his suit jacke t "Wait, is this only room here?" i asked

I was embarrased again, I didn't want to take the only bed in his house! I was such an inconvinience in the past, especialty in the literature club, which Romero knew i was in. None of the gorls liked me in the club. Porbaly. I looked at the man, tears welling in my eys. Romoe pulled me into a hug. "Do not worry, I have a bed, I just wante to sleep on the couch.

He let go and left. I made a fist with my right arm and grrred. He tricked me! Agian!

I layed on the bed. It was not as comforetable as my bed, but it was still comfertable. I sigh as I fell in sleep. TOmmorow was going to be interested, I thought

 **Author Note: Thank you for reading -CG**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Epiphany of Reality**

 **Chapter 4**

 **What are we rescuing?**

 **Apes.**

 **What?**

 **Monkeys.**

 **Again, what?**

I woke up, but The room was pitch black. I just assumed i woke up in the middle of the night, something that was a habit of mine. I threw the covers of the bed to the side and stood up. The floor was cold, and almost felt like it was wet. I wandered in the direction I remembered the door being, hoping I could find the light switch. I kept walking forward, but I couldn't seem to find the end to the room. I knew I was far beyond the confines of the room, but other than that, I didn't know where I was spatially.

I kept shuffling my way forward in the darkness, not really knowing my objective at this point. It felt like I was on autopilot, even if I knew I had no destination in mind. The floor still felt cold against my bare feet, but there was a different sensation that crept into me. It was difficult to describe but it felt… like nothing. It wasn't like I felt _anything_ , but it was like I had no contact with the floor physically.

The temperature to the rest of my body began to drop. I hunched over hugging myself trying to preserve any heat I had left. As i floated along in the dark abyss, i could see a faint light in the distance. I tried to make my way out of the abyss, to the warm light. As i approached it, I felt warmer and warmer. I reached my hand out to touch the light. Almost instantaneously, the abyss erupted into the same brilliant, white light.

I studied my new surroundings, only to see that I was now in a plane of white. I saw that I wasn't alone, however. There were figures of varying stature standing in the distance all around me. I didn't know what to make of it, at the time at least. I was to one of the many figures to my right, and walked towards it. I wasn't cold anymore, but chills of nervousness still coursed through my spine.

As I approached the figure, I could see its finer details. The figure was a man, tall and muscular. My face reddened as I realized he was nude, and focused on his face. The harsh shadows from the light made his face hard to distinguish, but I recognized his blond hair. Was it… Greg?

I reached out to the figure as got into reaching distance. I said his name as my hand touched his cold cheek. He didn't react at first. After a few short moments, his eyes opened. His eyes seemed to glow just as brightly as the environment around me. His brilliant blue eyes seemed to stare directly into my core. I stepped back as I became increasingly unnerved.

Greg began to walk towards me. I could sense a malice in his step as he reached his arm out towards me. I tried backing up more, but I tripped over my own feet and fell backwards. I was helpless as he stood over me. He bent over to grab me. Right as his hand came into contact with my neck, I woke up.

I instantly sat up in the bed as I looked around the empty room. I was alone. There was a soft light coming from the windows. It was early in the morning. I steadied my breathing and slowed my heartrate as I realized I was just dreaming. Only a dream. I never had a dream like that before.

What could it mean?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Epiphany of Reality**

 **Chapter 5**

 **What's better?**

 **To be born good, or**

 **Overcome your evil nature through great effort?**

I stayed in the bedroom until well into the morning. It took awhile for me to regain my control of my nerves after that utterly surreal dream. I opened the door to the bedroom and peaked into the hallway. I was relieved to see that I was firmly planted in reality and the abyss was gone. I stumbled down the hallway to the spiral stairs. I heard Romeo walking around downstairs accompanied by small clattering. I made my way down the sleek wooden stairs and into the living room.

Romeo was on the right in the kitche. He was just out of view, but I could see his shadow stretching across the white tile floor. I walked stage left into the kitchen and saw him putting dishes from his rather expensive looking dishwasher away. He eyed me from his peripheral vision,

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning," I replied.

I sat down at the table on the far side of the kitchen. There were several pots and pans strewn out on the table, all in poor condition. I grabbed on of the smaller black pots and noted the several scratch marks and burn marks that covered the bottom. I elegantly sat the pot down.

"How'd you sleep? Romeo asked.

"I slept… alright, I suppose," I said. I didn't want to bring up the dream to him. If I didn't have an explanation, I knew he probably wouldn't.

"Doesn't sound like you slept very well. You sound tired," he said, still putting the dishes away.

I felt my face turn red "Oh, I'm a… light sleeper, I suppose," I said.

"You need some coffee or something?" he said as he pulled a mug from the mahogany cabinets.

"Do you have any tea?" I asked.

"I think…" Romeo said as he rummaged through his cabinets. "Is _Darjeeling tea_ alright?"

"Yeah, thats good." I said.

Romeo quickly made the tea and gave me the blue mug, with the tea bag steeped in the hot water. Romeo sat down at the table with his brew. "Since you're probably going to stay around for a little bit, would you like a small tour of the house?"

I nodded.

Romeo stood up and motioned for me to follow. I followed him down the hall, next to the spiral stairs . The hall was a dark brown with horizontal stripes running down it every foot or so. I noticed a lovely painting of a young woman with an adorable looking dog. He opened the door. The room was practically bare. The floor was concrete and the walls were bare. Only his Devil May Cry figurines, neatly organizes in order of height, and Disturbed albums sat in soltude on a tasteful ebony shelf.

"What's that?" I said pointing to the admitally cool figurines.

"They're from a game." Romeo said, picking one up off the shelf.

"Is it amy good?" I asked with peculiar interest.

"Hell yeah it is!" Romeo said with a cool grin, as he sat down the collectible.

Romeo motioned me to follow him and we left the room. We went down another hallway until we came into what I assumed was the garage.

"This is the garage!" Romeo declared with glee in his eyes. "And this is my baby!" He said cooing over a lime green 2019 BMW i8. "I call her Earnhardt!"

I was in total awe. I hadn't really seen many cars since the game didn't have any, but one look told me this was a SWEET ride. I could feel myself with pure anxiety. I was terrified of what might happen if I damaged it in any way.

"How much did it cost you?" I asked, quivering with anticipation.

"You have no idea!" Romeo said while shaking his head.

I collected myself, after I noticed I was drooling, and looked at the rest of the garage. The floors were concrete, which was expected, but the walls a beautiful dark beige. There was a dark purple carpet on the top-left corner of the room. There was a baby blue fridge in the corner near the door, and a fan blowing on the other side. It seemed like an interesting place to have fun and hang out,

We left the room and went into the bathroom. I suspected I'd get very aquanted with this room in the future. The walls were baby blue with a wooden trim at the top and bottom. The floor was a nice mosaic checkerboard pattern. There was a painting of an old man by a lighthouse on the wall at the left of the door. The sink was on a ceramic counter with a bottle of some pink fluid and a plastic bottle with a blue top filled with what looked to be big colorful candies. There was a spotless faded yellow toliet and some fine toliet paper facing inwards on a silver rack next to it. The shower and bathtub was a BEAUTIFUL titanium white with some transparent curtains. I shuddered at the thought of Romeo coming in and seeing me when I was using it. That would be embarrassing. The mirror was about a foot wide and three feet tall. It was neutral wooden trim and some fish stickers on it. I tried opening some cupboards with gold handles but Roemo stopped me.

"Hey, some of that stuff is private! You should know better than to snoop around in others things!" He pleaded.

I noticed the outline of a metallic blade with wide handles.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly." I said solemnly.

"Come on, don't be so hard on yourself! Curiosity can be a very valuable and powerful tool!" He exclaimed trying to perk me up.

We went into a room with a dark green and black striped couch. The cushions looked extremely comfy, and I couldn't wait to use them. The Tv was a Sony X900F 4K LED UHD TV with Bluetooth support playing an episode of Doctor Who so clearly I could see Matt Smith's pores! There was a beech coffee table with a Marvel coaster and some XBOX One games. There was an XBOX One X luying on the floor near the Tv.. The walls and floor were the same as the hallway which was fine, I thought they already looked great. There was a spinning ash celing fan and a vent on the ceiling.

Roemo picked up a red Spiderman controller and said "Yeah, you could say I game a lot. You should stop by this XBOX if you're ever feeling bored or sad. A little Madden always cheers me up!"

We eventually walked back the kitchen and sat back down at the table in the kitchen, my head tired from absorbing so much material knowledge.

"So that;s the house! Or well… what I'm ready to show you now." Romeo said.

"Now?" I asked "Are you worried I'm going to find something?"

"N… no of course not! I just… need to clean is all! Don't want you getting the wrong impression!" Roemo said, while I could practically FEEL his heart beating.

I simply giggled at his pain. I don't know why but I felt really nice around ROmeo, even more so after seeing his house. I can't wait to do more close to him in the future. If it keeps going as it is now, I think I mightr be in a blissful paradise.

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chatper out! Proofreading is difficult for me, my dyslexia can be a real pian sometimes! -CG**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Epiphany of Reality**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Someone's gonna freaking pay**

 **For screwing up my vacation!**

Ann way, wat wooulr you liek to do toda Yrui? Romao askas

"Hmmm i donet kao, I says"

"We shuuld go to the store! U don't have anni close, right? Romero said

I though and remembered! "I haev no close! "I have no close I said." I was soooooo embrassed that i had no closeths. I only had the clothes I had on, and I had too slept in them! I sighed and got red becos I was embarrased, I hid my face from Romo

I am s-s-s-so s-s-s-s-sor-r-r-r-r-ry. I need clothes!" I sado

We can go buy some at the store right now in a few minutes to get you colothes if u would lieks" Romero saids.

Oka y I said""

He leads me bakc to o the garge an got in jis 2019 BMW i8 the seets were darke leether and they were smooth and balack and cold. I shivered. It reminded me off the coldee embreaxe of the foorest and the chill of the ground. I didnot like that forest becisa od those gereen eys. I realized that the carr was green and got wotrried. Was Romeo the figure.? I shook m head. What a dumb notion. I was so stupid, I didnt like myself.

We drove to store in the town and it was HUUUUUUUUUUGE it had alo t of clothees. Romo motioned to the mass ive sotore "go nuts" He saide

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nod

I went around store, carefuly pick out cothes. I dont want him to spend alot, I am not worth alot afeter alll. I got sum sweters and some sweats pants and even some geans. I went to fronte counter with ROemer and the cash lady ran the clothes over a bebby thing that was red and made noise. It was a lot of money! I shoked me head and tried to put clothes back

STOP"" Romeo said. "ITS FINE IT IS WORTH IT BECAUSE YOU ARE A GOOD HUMQQN

B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but Romo, Are u sure? It too much for me. I am not worth that

YURIO OH MY GOSH ITS FINE STOP SAYING THIS!

I blosh and nod. The cash lady put the cloaitghe in the bags and gave it to me i thanked her and we left. I was embersed that romo had to make me buy the clothes. They weren't even big brand naems to fuel the econome. I shook head at my self. I thought back to cashe lady. She had GERN EYS! Was she the figure? I had to know, but as i thought about this we left the strowe in the 2019 BMW i8.

We gote home and i put the clothswed in my room and wendownstairs. I sat on the couch with romero. We watched tv. I felt him shift colser to me as we watched. I red again. I still don't know what this means.

 **Author's Note: Srroy for the slow updates! Iam mvoing out with my mom right now, so fnding a tiem to rite is a litle difficult! Than for reading**


End file.
